Goddesses of Eternity
by Sengou
Summary: This is a story kinda a mix of NGE and Pilot Candidate with my own little stuff in it...I've only just started the story and I wanna know what you think so R&R please and tell me if I should keep going


THE GODDESSES OF ETERNITY  
  
I remember those days.back when people knew their place.before it all happened. I was young then.naïve.I knew not of what the world was truly like. The only things that mattered in my life were my friends and my one love. No worries.what kind of child thought about the world's fate in his spare time? I had better things to dream about.Young love is truly an amazing thing. Nothing else really matters. That extra second. One more moment. It's all worth the trouble we got in. It was hard to find us apart not thinking of each other, but that soon changed and more important things came to our eyes in front of one another. Our love was tested I'm not really sure what you could count the outcome as.maybe a defeat? Perhaps a victory to some degree, but we're getting ahead of our selves. Let's see what happened. The cruel fate that struck between two lovers.  
"Allen! Come on let's go!"  
  
"I'm coming.gimme a minute sheesh!" Allen stumbled out of the closet wearing a crooked dress shirt and wrinkled pants.  
  
"Allen! You've got it all wrong. Come here let me fix that."  
  
"How does this tie go on?"  
  
"Like this silly, you're supposed to loop it around."  
  
"Owwww! You're hurting my neck!"  
  
"Come on you baby. There, now you look decent!"  
  
"What about you, Rei?"  
  
"Oh you'll see." She rubbed her hand across his cheek and winked.  
  
"Come on, Allen, let's get going to my house so I can get ready."  
  
"Alright then." They both walked down the steps of Allen's porch and made their way down the sidewalk. The sky above them reddened by the setting sun. Clouds stretched for endless miles into the distant horizon.  
  
"Wow.the sky looks weird today, eh, Rei?" Allen glanced up curiously.  
  
"Hmmm.you're right it does look a little strange. Oh well let's hurry!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him quicker down the street to her steps.  
  
"Now Allen you know it's rude to go into a girl's room, so you have to stay here." She giggled.  
  
"Awww, come on, Rei, lemme come inside!"  
  
"No, no, no, Allen. Just wait here, I'll be out in a second."  
  
"Fine." He said reluctantly waiting outside. She ran up the steps and disappeared into her home. Allen sat on the steps for what seemed like hours. Soon a boy about the same age as Allen walked down the road. He stopped near the house and looked at Allen curiously.  
  
"Fighting again, eh, Allen?" He chuckled.  
  
"Ha, not this time man, she's dragging me to a dance with her."  
  
"Oh yeah? Rei loves those dances, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe a little too much." Rei then pushed the door open a little and looked out.  
  
"Is that you Josh?" She glanced over to him sternly.  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
"Shoo, go on outta here!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm going anyway, see ya guys later." Josh hopped down from the steps and headed down the road.  
  
"Rei come on I wanna see you!"  
  
"Why don't you come get me then.?"  
  
"Fine with me!" Allen leaped up and grabbed her arm pulling outside next to him.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Whaddya think?" She questioned, a smile drawing across her face.  
  
"That dress is gorgeous!" Allen gazed from top to bottom, seeing the ruffled edges and V down the chest. He looked down noticing it wasn't very long either, which he didn't seem to mind much.  
  
"I thought you'd like it.so.let's go!" She pulled his hand and together they walked down the road. Soon they reached the school building where they entered into the dance room.  
  
"Come on Allen dance with me!" Rei begged him, while tuning out the voices around her.  
  
"Err.I'm no good at dancing you know."  
  
"Don't worry it's easy!" Rei assured him, pulling Allen out to the dance floor and guiding him along. Soon he got the hang of it, but was still kind of shaky. After a slow dance they held each other's hands and walked outside under the beautiful summer night sky. The moon was high and bright shining down over them both. Together they walked to the small area of brush and onto the small wooden bridge over the creek.  
  
"Allen.what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh.it's nothing I just have this weird feeling." She reached her hand up into his hair and looked into his dark eyes.  
  
"Are you sure.?"  
  
He looked back at her smiling. "Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
She slid her hand down to his neck and stood up tall kissing him on the lips. "Thank you for coming with me tonight, Allen.I know you don't like this sorta thing."  
  
"Don't worry about it Rei you know I'd do anything for you." She leaned into him and put her head onto his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"Allen.?"  
  
"Yes.?"  
  
"Stay with me Allen.don't let me go." He held her against him and glanced up at the moon to see a dark shadow go across it.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"What is it.Allen?" The dark shadow grew in size and began to glow a reddish color.  
  
"What the hell.is that?!"  
  
"Allen.?!" The red stream began to roar as it crashed down into the school building, igniting it into flames and destroying most of the structure. Fire flares shot into the sky transforming the beautiful night into a hellish inferno. Everything was shrouded in a dark crimson shadow, trees burned and the creek quaked.  
  
"Holy shit!" Allen grabbed Rei and dived to the ground holding her against him shielding her from the debris that was blowing towards them. A large flaming shard of wood flew into the brush area and hit Allen on the back of his head. Soon after, things began to calm down, but strange noises could be heard. The wind began to roar and the dark sky swarmed over everything with its crimson glow.  
  
"Allen.are you ok.?" Rei shook her head and opened her eyes staring into Allen's chest.  
  
"." Allen lay perfectly still with his body in front of Rei's.  
  
"Allen?!" She pulled his arms off of her to see his eyes closed. "Allen!" She began shaking him trying to wake him up. "Allen no!!!" She buried her face into his shirt and started crying. A dark shadow clouded over them. "Unnn.what's going on?" Allen opened his eyes, everything looking hazy, but the sight of Rei's glowing emerald eyes calmed him.  
  
"Allen!"  
  
"Yes.that's my name."  
  
"Allen you're alive!" She wrapped her arms around him still crying.  
  
"What's going on.?" He whispered looking around confused.  
  
"I.don't know." She held him as tight as her arms would allow.  
  
"What the...!" He grabbed hold of her and rolled to the side as a claw slammed down where they had been laying.  
  
"What the hell is this?!" Allen cried out becoming frustrated with their current situation.  
  
"Allen!" He hopped to his feet as the creature showed itself. He put his arms up in front of him.  
  
"Stay back! I'll kill you I swear it!" He barked to the creature, ready to give his life in order to protect Rei.  
  
"Allen." Her soft eyes glanced up at him, a fear slowly penetrated the depths of her heart, worried that'd they never make it out of the burning inferno.  
  
The creature opened its dark blue eyes and looked at him, "You.human.kill.me.now." It's words came slowly and deeply like a horn gently pushed down.  
  
"No! Just go away! The creature then grabbed Allen by the neck and lifted him from the ground tightening its grip around him. It appeared into the light, it's huge body a smooth gray color. It's eyes were a solid dark blue. Skin from it's cheek slouched down under it's eyes. The surface of it's body seemed tight and lean, yet at the same time were able to exert large amounts of force.  
  
"Ugh.Rei run!" He managed to murmur before the breath was stolen from his neck.  
  
"Allen."  
  
"Go, Rei! Now!" He gasped for air flailing his arms. The creature reached toward Rei, but she dodged from its grasp and started running.  
  
'Good.' Allen thought to himself. The dark bridge then flashed a blue color. And again it flashed soon after the first. This bright blue flashing pushed out the crimson flares in the sky. A strange voice spoke to Allen.  
  
"Allen.do you want the power?" It spoke to him through his head.  
  
'What is this.'  
  
"Do you want me.Allen.?"  
  
'Will you save me?'  
  
"If you wish." A huge light struck down into the monster's body. It dropped Allen to the ground as the light tore through it's chest spreading it apart from the inside. The creature roared as it vanished. Another light then hit Allen and pulled him upward.  
  
"MERGING PROCESS CONFIRMED."  
  
'What?'  
  
"TARGET YOUNG MALE HUMAN. LINGUISTICS ENABLED, SET MODE: ENGLISH. PILOT STATE YOUR NAME."  
  
"Am I the pilot.?"  
  
"CONFIRMED YOU ARE THE PILOT YOU ASKED FOR ASSISTANCE. I AM THE GODDESS OF LIGHT. PILOT STATE YOUR NAME."  
  
"Allen. That is my name."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE, ALLEN CONFIRMED. HUMAN CLASS B PILOTING SYNCHRO LEVEL. ADAPT TO LEVEL III SPEED LEVEL II POWER OUTPUT...CONFIRMED PILOTING ABILITIES SYNCHRONIZED. PILOT. WE ARE ENTERING BATTLE MODE. DARK ANGELS APPROACHING."  
  
"Dark angels? Battle mode? Do you mean I'm supposed to fight!?"  
  
"CORRECT. YOU ARE THE PILOT, I CANNOT FUNCTION WITHOUT YOUR INTERPHASE. INSTRUCTIONS ARE SIMPLE, YOU ARE NOW NEURALLY LINKED TO THE BODY OF THE GODDESS OF LIGHT. ANY PAIN OR DAMAGE INFLICTED UPON ME, YOU WILL FEEL AS WELL. YOUR NERVOUS SYSTEM IS LINKED TO THE GODDESS OF LIGHT, THEREFORE, THE SIMPLE NERVOUS IMPULSE SENT FROM YOUR BRAIN TO MOVE YOUR RIGHT ARM WILL BE TRANSFERRED TO THE MOVEMENT OF THE RIGHT ARM OF THE GODDESS OF LIGHT. YOUR BODY IS PARALYZED UNTIL THE NEAURAL LINK IS DISESTABLISHED. WARNING DARK ANGELS APPROACHING PLEASE ATTACK."  
  
"Alright." Three creatures much larger than the one, which had earlier attacked Allen, appeared before him. Allen stood tall in the Goddess of Light. Covered in a light blue armor with two large wings attached to the back. It was the basic shape of a human only with a few differences. Allen stumbled at first trying to move the Goddess. One of the monsters was the first to make a move leaping on top of him, pulling him to the ground. It began clawing at his face.  
  
"WARNING! ALLEN WE ARE TAKING DAMAGE. COUNTER ATTACK IMMEDIATELY. BOOST POWER TO ARMS ENGAGED. WARNING! ALLEN REMOVE THE DARK ANGEL IMMEDIATELY, VISION HAS BEEN IMPAIRED."  
  
"Ahhhh!!!! I can feel it! It hurts! DAMN YOU!" Allen grabbed the angel around the neck and lifted it from him. He shattered its neck until it was limp and threw it at the other two. He knocked one to the ground and using the confusion he grabbed the one still standing and began beating the other one with it's body. Both of their bodies soon loosed and then faded.  
  
"ALLEN ENEMY ANGELS DEFEATED.PILOTING ABILITIES PERFORMANCE OUTPUT 15%. YOU HAVEN'T YET HARNASSED THE TRUE POWER OF THE GODDESS OF LIGHT, BUT FOR NOW, YOUR MISSION IS COMPLETE. NEURAL LINK DISESTABLISHED."  
  
"Rei! I have to find her!"  
  
"THE HUMAN GIRL "REI" IS HIDING IN THE BUSHES ABOUT 300 YARDS FROM HERE. THERMAL SCAN ENABLED ZOOM LENSE 290 YARDS. REI IS THE RED SPOT AMOUNG THE BLUE AREA." The chest cavity of the Goddess opened up releasing Allen. He leaped onto the ground and dashed toward the bushes where Rei was hiding. Just as he neared them he began to hear a sick laugh.  
  
"What now." A dark figure appeared before Allen, staring into his crystal blue eyes. An explosion could be heard in the distance. A shock wave blew through, Allen stood strong, his strands of dark brown hair blowing in the wind. He clenched his fist, his muscles tightened. Only in his white under shirt now, with a rip down the middle, it blew violently. His pants tattered, but still holding together. It seemed for hours their eyes stayed met with one another's. The dark figure had an evil vibrant wave emitting from him. His red eyes glowing, illuminating the only visible part of his body. His face was sharp and tall with a sort of scarf across the bottom half under his nose. The dark figure turned, it's body sideways now, he turned his head looking back toward Allen. He raised his arm his steady arm pointing directly toward Allen.  
  
"What.?"  
  
"An angel.must die." The dark figure quickly turned to the bushes behind him and fired a light from his hand, Allen's eyes widened as the bushes caught aflame. He bolted at the dark figure knocking him to the ground. His cape wrapped around him as he faded away. Allen rushed to the bushes to see Rei curled up against a damaged wall as the fire got closer.  
  
"Rei!" Allen dived across the flames tackling Rei and holding her close against his chest. Her blonde hair waving behind him. Allen looked around holding Rei close to his body. Rei looked up at him with fear clouding her emerald eyes. Her fine dress now torn and ripped across the middle, a stream of blood ran down the belly. She placed her hand onto her wound and closed her eyes.  
  
"Don't let me go Allen." She buried her face into his chest and tears ran down her cheek. The fire glistening in the reflection, the tears glowed red. She grabbed Allen's hand and squeezed it firmly. Allen saw only one way out, the way he came, but the jump was too far for him to make, and with Rei in his arms it would be even more difficult.  
  
"Goddess, lend me your assistance once more!" Allen stared up to the moon calling out for his Goddess. Rei looked up at him still crying. The moon became clouded and the light fired down once more striking Allen. His grip tightened around Rei, as they were both lifted up into the Goddess.. ( Should I go on? Tell me what you think and please respond. 


End file.
